The present invention relates generally to new and novel improvements in overhead garage door position monitoring systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to overhead garage door position monitoring systems which are capable of monitoring parameters such as the carbon monoxide level, the temperature and the overhead garage door position and reporting out the status of these parameters using a voice synthesizer and speaker.
Attached garages are becoming increasingly popular across the United States to shelter motor vehicles from inclement weather and allow access to the motor vehicles without exposure to the elements. However, attached garages can present hazards. For example, the operating temperature of a motor vehicle is relatively high and includes electrical wiring and thus, a fire hazard may exist. In addition, if a motor vehicle is left running in an enclosed attached garage, dangerous levels of carbon monoxide can be present. Furthermore, it is often difficult to determine the position of the overhead garage door and, if left open, for example, overnight or during a work day, animals and/or unauthorized individuals can have access into the garage and perhaps even the dwelling through the garage.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of overhead garage door position monitoring systems which can sense parameters such as the level of carbon monoxide, the temperature and the position of the overhead garage door and report out the status of such parameters through, for example, a voice synthesizer and a speaker output.
This and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of an overhead garage door position monitoring system including a carbon monoxide monitor, a thermal sensor and a magnetic sensor to measure the carbon monoxide level, the temperature and the position of an overhead garage door, respectively. These sensors are controlled by and report the status of parameters to a controller, such as a microcontroller. This controller is programmed to report the status of parameters through, for example, a visible message display, such as a low power liquid crystal display (LCD), and/or a voice synthesizer and audio speaker.